cheeseriflefandomcom-20200214-history
Slackers (Franchise)
Slackers is a film franchise created by Andrew Martin and is distributed and owned by Cheeserifle, the series is a mixture of Comedy/Drama and has elements of Drugs, Sex, Voilence and Redemption, The setting of the films takes inspiration of the High School enviroment Andrew grew up around and the main character Stan Buckley's design is modelled of Andrew. the first film Slackers was released on September 19th 2012 and two other films are being released in 2013. Media Films In Chronoligal Order * Birth of a Slacker - upcoming Prequel to the first film, set 6 years before and shows the main character Stan on his first day of school and how he settles into the new enviroment and takes a stand on boring teachers automaticly claiming him as a "hero" is also shows Spencer as a Senior and like his brother Lewis in the first film he is a prefect, we are also introduced to Jack for the first time who is Spencer's twin brother! this film also introduces us to Tyrone who tells Stan, Danny and Ryan about drugs and Jacob who is Katies mean boyfriend during the events of the film. (Film is set to be released in April 20th 2013) * Slackers - first film in the series, we are introduced to Stan Buckley an 18 year old bad boy who is constantly shown to be quite agressive and mean alongside his best friends Danny Duddley a sensible yet evil person and Ryan Forrester a laid back but brave man, in this film the three boys go on a camping trip organised by one of the boy's favourite victoms Lewis, however as a twist of events this was a trap so Lewis can finally get his revenge on the three but things turn out to be much worse then imagined. The next morning Lewis's older brother Spencer broadcasts that he will find whoever killed his brother and make them pay. (Released on September 19th 2012) * Slackers 2 - third film in the series and possibly the final one, set two months after the events of the first film, Spencer and Lewis's brother Jack in afghanistan recieves a letter informing him of his brothers passing, upon that he returns to Meadowlane and with his military training plans to find whoever killed his brothers, hearing about this Stan and Katie consult Alasdair who suggests they lay low and stay in the city, however as months go by Jack goes more crazy, though when the clues lead up to Stan he cracks and decides to keep the entire school that loves him so much hostage so he can accept his fate. (Film is set to be released in December 2013) History In 2011 during the development days the film was going to be in live action many ideas were chosen for a film. one resulting in Lewis taking over the school, another being a road trip comedy for burgers while the boys skip an exam, the final one ended up being a camping trip murder, the script was written in March and casting was going to begin, however as they never had the proper equipment the film was changed to be an animated feature. Kenny Scobie was Andrews first choice for Danny, however since he was busy at the time during production Tom Bird who offered to audition was giving the role. Shannon Ferry who was close friends with Andrew and was also working on another project with him during the time was picked for Katie, Martin Beach who has been a long time friend of Andrew was chosen to be Ryan personally. other actors such as Ryan Macready and Abbie Gladwin also auditioned and were giving the roles of Derek and Ashley respectivly. the role of Paul who was originally going to be voiced by http://cheeserifle.wikia.com/wiki/Yohan_Mukimbiri?action=edit&redlink=1 Yohan Mukimbiri was instead voiced by his best friend Ollie Murphy, Yohan was also going to be the voice of Tyrone in Birth of a Slacker but instead the role went to Ian Carthy. Thomas Pollock was the final cast member to be in the film, he was given the character Bruce who was originally going to be cut out the film but he was added in to bring more comedy elements. The first film which was going to be release originally on August 24th was finally released on September 19th, and in the few months it was released the film was given Positive reviews and was praised for its creative story and characters. Production for Birth of a Slacker began November 2012, casting was automaticly starting, just before the first film was released Shannon and Andrew fell out so her role was to be recasted first, Charlotte Eloise Aricci was given the role of Katie, since then two new characters were created for the series, Katies pet dog BB and Jacob Fields who is voiced by her boyfriend Jacob Alison who was a fan of the first film and at the time auditioned for the role of Alasdair but was given the part of Jacob. Boris Bosilkov who has been staring with Andrew in many films for a long time who was absent during the time the first film was in production was given the role of Newcomer Jack Cornflakes. Finn Allan auditioned for the rolf of Stan's dad Geoff and was given the role automaticly, Andrew's younger cousin Thomas Cowie auditioned for the role of Alasdair Buckley since the character in that film was 10 and they were around the same age Andrew agreed to let him voice him, Ian Carthy was given the role of Tyrone, a role which Yohan Mukimbiri was intending to get, since the new cast were finally sorted as for the original cast during the time Tom Bird was at university and they were possibilitys he could not reprise his role, however he did take time out of his studys to come back for record his dialogue, Martin Beach agreed to reprise his role aswell and also voice another newcomer Zander the Bunny, Ryan Macready has also agreed to return as has Thomas Pollock. Voice work is still in production and as for actual animation it is set to begin in late Januray, on the first of Januray, threats were sent to Andrew from Zander Young who went under a fake youtube account "Amanda Smith", his girlfriend Shannon Ferry who was the voice for Katie was with him at the time, in response Andrew knew that it was Zander from the start and responded by saying this act was in all means "pathetic" and "funny to laugh at", in response to all this the character Zander the Bunny was created. Due to Andrew filming with M&B Arts and working on College, the film release was pushed back for Summer 2013. Animation has started as of Feburay 2012 Characters Main *Stan Buckley - (Andrew Martin) Stan is the central protagonist in the films, he is cocky, aggresive, mean, cheeky and very strong, he has a passion for drugs and can't get enough of it. (First Film: Slackers) *Danny Duddley - (Tom Bird) Danny is Stan's best friend, he is kind hearted, sensible, prone to predict bad things and sometimes an evil bastard. (First Film: Slackers) *Ryan Forrester - (Martin Beach) Ryan is Stan's 2nd best friend, he is nice, calm, over-weight and sometimes whiny, most of the time he agrees with whatever the guys says, his mother is a stripper (First Film: Slackers) *Katie Giles - (Shannon Ferry, Charlotte Eloise Aricci) Stan's love interest, he has been Stan's crush since first year and at the end of the first film his girlfriend, she is kind, curious and naive. (First Film: Slackers) *Lewis Cornflakes - (Mina Radovic) Formal pupil at Stan's school, Secondary antagonist in the first film, he is a prefect in stan's year and he has been embarrased many times that caused him to become unpopular and go crazy, he planned to kill Stan and his friends but backfired and got himself killed (First Film: Slackers) *Spencer Cornflakes - (Andrew Martin) Main Antagonist in the first film and the prequel, he was a detective in the police force, when Lewis got murdered he took the case to his own hands and decided to hand out vengence on Stan, however after he puts Stan what he put himself through he gets murdered too (First Film: Slackers) *Jack Cornflakes - (Boris Bosilkov) Main Antagonist in the 2nd film and the prequel, he is a solder in the army and is currently fighting in the middle east, he was called back home to attend his brothers funeral and then left the army to track down whoever killed his brothers. (First Film: Birth of a Slacker) * Jacob Fields - (Jacob Alison) Katies ex boyfriend and a minor antagonist in the prequel, he is a mean and cocky emo who is only interest in Katie because she peforms oral acts onto him, she breaks up with him and in response he gets so mad he slashs Stan's face with a knife, he is rumoured to be expelled, he will return in Slackers 2 possibly wanting vengence on Stan and Katie (First Film: Birth of a Slacker) * Becca Winfred - (TBC) The new girl in the neighbourhood who befriends Stan, she acts all nice towards him and makes him believe he can trust her, when in reality she is two faced and is Jacob's new girlfriend and is planning to manipulate Stan as part of Jacobs revenge on both Stan and Katie. (First Film: Slackers 2) Minor *Bruce Braidwood - (Thomas Pollock) One of Stans classmates and considers him a great friend because he sells him drugs (First Film: Slackers) *Derek Chan - (Ryan Macready) One of the few people who hates Stan and likes to get on his nerves (First Film: Slackers) *Ashley Partridge - (Abbie Gladwin) Derek's girlfriend, she considers Stan to be a nasty piece of work (First Film: Slackers) *Mr Cornflakes - (Andrew Martin) The Headmaster and father of Lewis, Spencer and Jack. (First Film: Slackers) *Detective Paul - (Ollie Murphy) Spencers Partner who attempts to Murder Stan *Geoff Buckley - (Finn Allan) Stan and Alasdairs Father, (First Film: Slackers) (First Speaking Role: Birth of a Slacker) *Alasdair Buckley - (Thomas Cowie, TBC) Stan's younger brother who wants to follow in his footsteps. (First Film: Birth of a Slacker) *Mr Goth - (Andrew Martin) Stan's Media Teacher (First Film: Slackers) *Niko - (Andrew Martin) Student who gets his arm chopped off for a film Stan and his clasmates create (First Film: Slackers) *Ben - (Andrew Martin) a 13 year old boy who has a disablity and is later flushed down the sewers to russia (First film: Slackers) *Mr Duncan - (Andrew Martin) a teacher who is revealed to be a child molester and is arrested by Detective Paul (First Film: Slackers) *Mr Henry - (Andrew Martin) a maths teacher (First Film: Slackers) *Tyrone - (Ian Carthy) A genius who managed to create a talking animal (First Film: Birth of a Slacker) *Zander the Bunny - (Martin Beach) A bunny rabbit with the brain of a stoner. (First Film: Birth of a Slacker) * Laina Buckley - (TBC) Stan's mother who died two years before the events of Birth of a Slacker (First Film: Birth of a Slacker) Trivia *First film franchise by Cheeserifle *Majoirty of the characters are fictional takes on real people Andrew know with the exception of Spencer and Niko *